


Perfect Enough

by Blue_Night



Category: Cartoon Therapy (Web Series), Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Emile's Birthday, How Do I Tag, Married Couple, Married Deceit | Janus Sanders/Dr. Emile Picani, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28115862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/pseuds/Blue_Night
Summary: Janus tries to surprise his husband. It doesn't go as planned.
Relationships: Deceit | Janus Sanders/Dr. Emile Picani
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Perfect Enough

Janus stumbled back to catch the pancake, sighing in relief as it landed in the pan instead of hitting the floor. The tall man quickly added it to the stack and started adding whipped cream, chocolate chips and all that other stuff Em likes. Perfect, now to make him tea and bring it to hi-  
"JJ..?" Janus jumped at hearing Emile's voice, quickly hiding everything behind him. "H - Hey sweetie, I was just...uh-"  
"I can see the pancakes, hun. I know you were making breakfast." Emile walkes over and kissed Janus on the cheek, smiling. Janus just sighed. The next surprise would go better. 

Janus's tongue poked out the corner of his mouth as he focused on his task. He'd been successful in making the cake, now it was just the finishing touches. Just as he finished piping on the icing writing, the front door clicked and opened, Janus cursing quietly. His husband came into the kitchen, raising an eyebrow. "What's this, Snakey?" He asked, wrapping his arms around Janus's waist.  
"Uh...your cake...go sit in the living room, I'm not finished yet!" Emile rolled his eyes and booped Janus's nose before leaving. He quickly added the sprinkles and ran upstairs with a bag to quickly wrap and hide some presents 

The rest of the day was spent watching cartoons, eating cake and Emile finding clumsily wrapped gifts scattered throughout the house. Sure, the surprises weren't perfect but it was perfect enough.


End file.
